Light in the Room
by zeldaulinku
Summary: Roy's blinded. He needs his light, but someone has a conversation to hold with him. (RoyEd, during and post Promised Day)


**I haven't written RoyEd in year. Well, outside of rp on tumblr. I do read a little of it. royed not so much implied. And a little bit into the relationship between Roy and Hohenheim. **

There was a sharp light in Roy's mind. After the white room and the sudden nothingness, it was welcomed. He could see again, but only for a few moments, but he doubted it was from his perspective. Blond bangs dangled over his vision, and when he blinked, the perspective was changed. Thoughts whispered in his mind that weren't his own, and he couldn't understand.

He wanted to reach for Ed and hold him through this, but he felt the cement at his cheek and his arms were pinned behind his back.

He could have sworn he heard Ed's voice in his head, full of worry just as bad as his and he closed his eyes, drinking in what could possibly be the last time he heard his boyfriend's voice.

Alarm filled him, and he wasn't sure what caused it. The emotion was foreign, and he was certain it wasn't his, as he had come across a sense of calm at the thought of Ed's voice. When he had the chance, he was going to pull Ed into his arms and hold him close, depend on his memory to paint the picture of Ed in his arms.

He'd always be his Fullmetal, right?

Darkness shut him off again from the flashes of vision and he blinked. His eyes were open, but remained blind. Voices filled his vision, a woman helping him to his feet. Izumi Curtis, most likely. He had heard Ed shout in his direction before now, the sound of transmutations happening only a short distance away from him.

He wanted to be useful, but how could he be, when he couldn't see? He needed eyes, he needed someone to help him.

Shouts were heard, more transmutation and he felt the air on his cheeks, moving through his hair. Hawkeye's voice insisting him not to fight.

He protested and he could hear her frustration.

The whistling of aggression in the air, furious attacks and Hawkeye's shouts of instruction on the distance to the target, the circle he was most familiar with blooming in his mind and he clapped, using his gloves to create the spark.

A defensive circle blooming in his mind to transmute a wall to protect him and his trusted friend.

There was an explosion, and Ed's voice, pitched in pain. Roy longed to help, to run and protect him, but he hated the blindness that had been forced on him, hated it so much as he couldn't help Ed, he couldn't keep him safe as he had failed in the past.

He'd be put in jail for what had transpired between them, Ed chasing after Roy for a relationship before he went north, and they had done what Roy had wanted to do to him since he had started becoming a gorgeous young man, and the secrecy he had gone through would fall apart the moment he did something in this position.

There was cheering, an event happening that he needed to see. His eyes searched, attempting to find a spot in the blackness where there was light and colour, but there was none to be had.

Silence again, the scraping of metal against cement. Everyone was silent, the sound of skin hitting skin in a clap, and the sound of a transmutation.

It felt like ages before he collapsed, taken to medical attention. His gloves were removed and the skin stitched up and bandaged before he heard someone enter and he glanced up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang?" The voice was deep and gruff.

"Yes?" He answered, blinking once, even though he couldn't see.

"May I have a word with you, alone?" The nurse in the tent excused herself and left, the canvas flapping as she did so.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Do you have a relationship with my eldest son. My name is Van Hohenheim, pardon my rudeness on not intoducing myself."

"I do have a relationship." he glanced away, even though he couldn't tell where Hoheheim was staring. "We've been together for a year now."

"But no sex, right?" He questioned.

"Ed is still a minor. I wouldn't. This isn't saying you condone our being together." Roy honestly did not care if he did or not. Who Edward was with had nothing to do with his parents or anyone else."

"I'm sure you must know about me, since you were in my head briefly. Edward's mother was much younger than myself. You being what - fourteen years older than my son is something that paled in comparison. Does he love you?"

"Violently." Roy glanced back and smiled.

"Then I guess I can consider you my son-in-law, as I know you'll make Edward very happy if he loves you like that."

He he felt a hand on his head, patting it before he was left alone in the tent.


End file.
